Needing Answers
by LiVe-N-lOvE-j-N-a
Summary: Who is the man that hurts this little girl?
1. Prologue

_**A/n: Just so everyone knows this is just the proluge i want opions so i no if i should write more.**_  
_**plz comment**_

"Don't! Please stop," She begged as an older man with long whitish blonde hair came towards her after killing her parents.  
"You are coming with me young mudblood!" He looked vicious so all she could do was nod.  
He dragged her by her hair to the yard. They were then sucked through the air in what felt like tubes.  
As they laded he turned to her and yelled, "Don't you dare puke." She felt very very sick


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I dont own any of these character except for Mira... My sister owns Aileen... I also own what happens in this story but jk rowling owns the rest!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to get up but my computer had crashed and then i couldnt find the story!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

_ I was born 5 years ago and today is my birthday! I'm going to be 5 in about 2 minutes. I cant wait. My mother and father keep buying all of this stuff for me. I've gone through almost every book out there. I understand them all and cant wait to grow up and put all those useful things together. My parents maybe be dentist, and think they know everything but in all actuallity I know a lot more then they do!_

_ Yay! I'm 5!_

_ Oh my god, What was that noise?_

_ Maybe its my friends I'm suppose to be spending the night over there. I have to pack my stuff including you! So I'll talk to you later my lovely friend._

Hermione closed her diary and packed quickly (including some new books her parents gave her). Hermione knew nothing of magic except what she read in those teenaged novels. Of course being five she was wondering if it was real but was very doubtful that it did.

Hermione ran down the stairs, bag in tow, to see if her friends were there, but what she saw haunted her far into her future.

There was this man that always appeared on her birthday to do unspeakable things to her and she begged her parents to keep him away this year. But when she got downstairs she saw that the man had come over anyways and was fighting with her parents.

Her parents held up a mirror to reflect what she could tell was a green light, but when they saw her they almost got hit by it. They threw as much stuff at them as they could to protect hermione from the evil man.

"Mama, Papa!" Hermione screamed!

"Mione run!" They yelled back.

As they looked at her they were struck by the light and instintly fell to the floor, theyre eyes still looking at her.

Hermione was about to run to them, not even feeling the bag still in her hand, crying "Mama, Papa," when the man came closer.

"No, please...Dont! Please stop," she begged as they both moved closer to their target.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it would've been up sooner but we lost our power so i had to go to the libarary to write this.

CHAPTER 2

"Please don't," she begged the man.

He didn't care what the stupid little half witch got.

He Laughed as she begge for him not to do anything, As he pulled her by her hair to her parents front yard.

Next thing she felt was the feeling of flying through a straw.

He let go of Hermione when the feeling stoped, but she felt like she was going to puke.

"Don't you dare," he spat at her. "Follow me and if you dont I will kill you."

"So!" She screamed at his fading figure.

He spun around so fast she thought he had hurt himself, not that she cared.

He had nearly ran to her with what she thought was just a stick pointed at her throat.

"What are you gonna do? Stick me to death?" She asked sarcastically.

He shot a light at her that made her mouth disapper just so he wouldn't hear her bitching anymore.

As she tried to speak, he pulled her towards what she could only guess as his house.

She struggled until he smacked her so hard she flew towards the mansion.

Bleeding and Bruised she was dragged towards tha mansion by the very "thing" that hit her.

The image of her pregnet mother and honest loving father played in her head as he dragged her to see his family.


End file.
